Un motivo para odiarte
by Inuka7
Summary: Si a Draco Malfoy le preguntasen un motivo que explicase su odio hacia Harry Potter, en verdad se le habrían ocurrido miles. Pero lo cierto era que había uno que resaltaba poderosamente por encima de los demás.


**Un motivo para odiarte **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es de una rubia multimillonaria a la que no creo que le importe que use sus personajes un ratito para divertirme.**

Si a Draco Malfoy le preguntasen un motivo que explicase su odio hacia Harry Potter, en verdad se le habrían ocurrido miles.

Comenzando desde lo más evidente, rojo y verde, león y serpiente, hasta pequeñas menudeces como el exquisito gusto para vestir que tenía Malfoy (al menos, eso se creía él) comparado con la simplona ropa de Potter. También estaba, por supuesto, la clase de gente a quien frecuentaban. Ese "cabeza rajada" (el apelativo para Harry favorito de Malfoy) no sabía lo que era juntarse con las mejores familias del mundo mágico prefiriendo ir con los pobretones y traidores a la sangre de los Weasly. Y era ahí, en ese momento, cuando Malfoy escupía (porque en realidad no mencionaba, directamente lo escupía) el apellido Weasley, que una sombra cruzaba su rostro.

Porque a pesar de que Malfoy pudiese tener mil razones para odiar a Harry Potter, solo una le bastaba para desear estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Una razón que, sin embargo, nadie más sabía. Y es que… En el fondo ¿a él que le podía importar que Potter no vistiese de alta costura? Aunque fuese un Gryffindor había unos cuantos cientos más y no sentía deseos de asesinarles lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Qué fuese el famoso Harry Potter conocido y reconocido en todas partes? Bueno… Eso obviamente jodía un poco, pero no había sido impedimento para que en su primer año, durante el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, le ofreciese su "amistad" al chico. Y en realidad, casi tendría que dar gracias al cielo de que no la aceptase. Después de todo no había más que ver como el pobre (nunca mejor dicho) de Ronald Weasley quedaba opacado ante el brillo que desprendía el "todopoderoso" (oigase sarcasmo) Potter.

Y de nuevo la sola mención del apellido Weasley lo hacía enfermar… Porque le recordaba la gran razón por la que odiaba con toda su alma a Harry Potter. La razón por la cual lo habría odiado aunque fuese un Slytherin, cenase todos los días en casa del ministro de magia y torturase muggles como pasatiempo de verano. Y esa razón no era otra que… Ginny Weasley.

Bueno. Si. La verdad es que se oía repugnante, pero para aliviar su conciencia Malfoy se repetía a sí mismo que era comprensible. Después de todo era guapa, inteligente y muy divertida. Además era muy noble y fiel a sus ideales (cuanto lamentaba Malfoy que fuesen unos ideales tan distintos a los suyos). Pero claro. Tenía que estar enamorada de Harry Potter. Lo había sabido desde que la vio en aquella librería defendiendo a Potter. No era más que una pequeña mocosa pero ya en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que tenía carácter. Y se dio cuenta de muchas más cosas. De que sería una Gryffindor (como no) porque su valentía se olía de lejos, de que sería divertida y bromista porque incluso en aquel momento pudo ver como, a pesar del enfado, en sus ojos había un brillo pícaro… Como si estuviese pensando en alguna jugarreta para hacerle pagar sus insultos a Potter. Se dio cuenta también de que en unos años sería una de las bellezas de Hogwarts y que todos los chicos querrían salir con ella (y ya en ese momento tuvo la sensación, una que por cierto no le gustó nada, de que él sería uno de ellos). Pero sobretodo se dio cuenta de que amaría a Harry Potter siempre. Tanto si él la correspondía como no. Y con una pequeña esperanza contempló como los cursos pasaban y, a pesar de tenerla tan cerca, el imbécil y estúpido de Potter, seguía sin reparar en ella. Disfrutó alegremente al enterarse de que Potter había invitado a Cho Chang (¿acaso no llevaba graduadas las gafas? La chica no era fea, pero ¿como fijarse en ella y no en Ginny?) y que, aunque al final fue rechazado, acabó yendo con otra de su casa. Fue aún mejor cuando Pansy llegó con la confirmación de los rumores que unían a Harry y Cho en su quinto año. (Fue insoportable aguantar a Pansy despotricar durante una hora entera de lo idiota que era Cho por salir con Potter y lo perra que era al olvidarse tan pronto de Cedric, pero mereció la pena.)

Y aunque querría haber pasado el verano pensando en sutiles formas de acercarse a Ginny Weasley (Y por sutil entiéndase que nadie en Hogwarts, ni sus padres, ni la familia Weasley debía enterarse. Ni siquiera la propia Ginny tendría que enterarse hasta que ya se hubiese enamorado completamente de él.) no pudo ser. Porque claro… Voldemort tenía otros planes. Y no era precisamente que le hiciese la colada, o se dedicase a retocarles las marcas a los mortífagos con rotulador… No. Le dio por la idea de que se cargase a Albus Dumbledore. Draco le había propuesto incluso liberarle de la tarea de matar a Potter. Pero noooo…. Potter tenía que quedárselo el Señor Tenbroso. Y él tenía que encargase del viejo barbudo… ¡Como si fuese tan fácil!

Así que en resumidas cuentas se pasó todo el curso pensando en como cargarse al director sin dejar evidencias. (No estaba muy seguro de que Ginny pudiese perdonarle algo así.)

Y como si las cosas no pudiesen ir peor… (Porque el collar no llegó a manos de Dumbledore y pensándolo bien tendría que haberle mandado unos gemelos o un reloj, algo ligeramente más masculino, y que el hidromiel se lo quedó el avaricioso gordinflón de Slughron para acabar bebiéndoselo el idiota de Weasley y ni siquiera palmarla porque estaba allí Don Potter para salvarle y encima ganar puntos con la hermana del pelirrojo…) ¡Resulta que tras la mala noticia de que Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Quidditch se entera de que el rajado y Ginny están saliendo juntos! Cojonudo… Y en fin… El séptimo año lo pasó torturando muggles, haciendo planes de conquista del mundo y pensando en Ginny y lo que estaría haciendo en Hogwarts. Al menos allí estaría a salvo. Seguro que por su estatus de Gryffindor y Weasly ( y ex – novia de Potter) no lo estaba pasando bien… Pero Hogwarts era, posiblemente, el lugar más seguro que había.

Y aunque desde el principio siempre supo que Ginny Weasley jamás sería suya siempre podría jactarse de una pequeña victoria sobre Potter.

Y es que… Unos cuantos años después de la guerra había sucedido algo que Draco Malfoy siempre atesoraría en su memoria.

Se encontraba en el Londres muggle ya que (ironías de la vida) a pesar de que su familia y el habían evitado Azkaban por desertar en el último minuto, en el mundo mágico no les miraban con demasiado agrado. Y buscando un bonito regalo en una joyería para Astoria Gengrass, una de las pocas personas que se había acercado a él sin odio y rencor, profundamente interesada en el lado bueno que aseguraba que él poseía (cosa de la que el propio Malfoy no estaba muy seguro) la vio. Se encontraba con su hermano Ronald, mirando anillos de compromiso. (Cosa que por cierto le heló la sangre por un momento hasta que supo que era para que el patán de su hermano le pidiese matrimonio a la sabelotodo Granger).

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

_- No se ni porqué hemos venido aquí Ginny… Mejor vamos al callejón Diagon.- murmuraba el pelirrojo mirando los anillos sin saber cual escoger._

_- Ron… Se que a Hermione le hará ilusión que le pidas matrimonio al estilo muggle… Después de todo ha sido su vida durante once años. Y hay cosas con las que una chica ha soñado siempre. El primer beso, la primera vez, la pedida de matrimonio…- respondió su hermana haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.-._

_- Pero seguro que desde que supo que era bruja esos sueños cambiaron.- le respondió como argumento para irse._

_- Por eso mismo ella no se espera que se lo pidas de esta forma, con un anillo muggle e hincando la rodilla como hacen ellos. ¡Venga Ron!- dijo haciendo un puchero._

_- No se… No se ni cual escoger.- volvió a decir el chico._

_- Que insoportable eres. Te esperaré fuera.- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.- Y más te vale que salgas con un anillo. Después si aun no estás convencido iremos al Callejón Diagon. Pero ahora ¡compra uno de esos!- finalizó ya saliendo por la puerta del comercio._

_Tan ensimismados estaban que no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba allí y aprovechando que, por la cara que ponía, Ronald tardaría un buen rato salió tras ella._

_- Hola.- murmuró Malfoy sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba mirando el escaparate de la tienda de al lado._

_- Ma…Malfoy. Hola.- respondió Ginny tras un momento de sorpresa. Incredula de verle allí y, sobretodo, de verle hablándole a ella._

_- Os he visto… A tu hermano y a ti.- aclaró señalando la tienda de joyas.- Así que pronto habrá boda en la familia ¿eh?- sonrió él sin pizca de malicia asombrando aún más a la pelirroja._

_- Si… Ron es un cabezota y no quiere declararse a Hermione al estilo muggle pero yo se que a ella le haría muchísima ilusión.- aclaró ignorante de que Malfoy había estado pendiente de su conversación._

_- Seguro que al final acabará haciéndote caso, aunque solo sea por hacer feliz a Granger.- respondió Malfoy mientras Ginny se preguntaba quien había bebido poción multijugos con cierto cabello rubio dentro. ¿Tanto había cambiado el chico después de lo sucedido?_

_- ¿Y cuando te toca a ti?- preguntó la chica lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_- ¿A mí?- repitió Malfoy pestañeando.- No iba a comprar un anillo. Además la única chica con la que querría casarme no está disponible.- terminó con gesto de impotencia._

_- Oh… Vaya.- murmuró Ginny sin saber muy bien que decir. Acaso tendría que… ¿Consolar al rubio?- Bueno… Tal vez exista alguna posibilidad. No deberías rendirte.-._

_- Si no lo he hecho. Aunque digo que si en realidad me descubro a mi mismo haciendo cosas que me demuestran que no me he rendido.- al ver que Ginny continuaba mirándolo sin decir nada se explicó mejor.- No me ha interesado buscar pareja hasta que ella "volvió con su novio". No me casaré hasta que ella lo haga y si algún día se divorcia (aunque lo dudo) yo me divorciaré también. Seguramente no tenga hijos hasta que ella los tenga. Y si tiene un niño querré tener una niña y viceversa para, por casualidades del destino, ya que es imposible que nuestras sangres se unan, lo hagan las de nuestros descendientes. Y no moriré hasta que ella lo haga para no pasar un día sin estar dónde ella esté. Aunque posiblemente no podamos estar juntos jamás… Pues si existe el cielo ella ya se ha ganado su lugar ahí mientras que yo me pudriré en el infierno.- finalizó Malfoy su discurso con la mirada desenfocada. La pelirroja lo miraba anonadada. Y por el dolor que pudo ver en sus ojos grises sabía que Malfoy no le estaba tomando el pelo. Y posiblemente estuviese enamorado de alguna chica que lo despreciase por lo que había sucedido en el pasado._

_- Nunca pensé que algún día te daría un consejo, Malfoy pero…- comenzó con una sonrisa divertida la pelirroja.- Lucha por ella. Demuéstrale que eres bueno. Que has cambiado. Yo se que es difícil que la gente confíe en ti por lo sucedido… Pero Harry me contó lo que hizo tu madre en el bosque aquella vez.- dijo muy bajito Ginny. Draco se había preguntado cuanto tiempo tardaría en salir el nombre de Potter en la conversación.- Si no fuese por ella… Nada sería igual.- sentenció con un estremecimiento.- Y aunque tarde, desertasteis cuando la guerra aún no estaba ganada. Cuando si hubiésemos perdido habríais tenido que sufrir toda la ira de Voldemort.- Draco dio un respingo ante la mención del nombre. Estaban en el mundo muggle y nadie sabía a que se refería. Incluso en el mundo mágico la tradición había cambiado y ya nadie lo llamaba "Quien tú sabes" o "el que no debe ser nombrado" sino Voldemort como un signo de valentía y respeto por aquellos que siempre habían tenido el valor para pronunciarlo. Incluso en los tiempos difíciles. Pero para él, que llevaba una marca negra en su antebrazo como signo imborrable de todo aquello, el nombre le seguía produciendo escalofríos._

_- Es imposible, Ginny.- dijo el sin pensar haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltase y que las mejillas de Malfoy adquiriesen un ligero tinte sonrosado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a llamarla "Ginny" en su mente que se le había escapado. Decidió continuar sin darle importancia.- Lo que más me molesta es que yo reparé mucho antes en ella que ese infeliz, pero claro… Ella le quería desde siempre.-._

_- ¡Pues díselo!- exclamó la pelirroja.- Aunque esté enamorada de otro hazle saber tus sentimientos. Tal vez no quiera tanto a ese tipo.- dijo no muy convencida._

_- Si que le quiere. El es infinitamente superior a mí para ella y… Bueno. Y para todo el mundo.- respondió con una sonrisa triste._

_- No debes pensar eso Malfoy. Si tanto la quieres eso ya te convierte en una buena persona. Alguien malvado no es capaz de amar. Y precisamente por eso no debes creer que ese chico sea superior a ti. Quien sabe… La vida da muchas sorpresas...- sonrió ella para después posar con delicadeza su mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy en un gesto de ánimo. Y eso fue lo que impulsó a Malfoy a confesar sus sentimientos a la chica que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo en secreto._

_- ¿Acaso algún día me creerías mejor que Harry Potter?- preguntó intentando no poner demasiado odio en el nombre del salvador del mundo mágico. _

_- ¡Bueno eso es pedir mucho, ¿no?!- exclamó ella comenzando a reírse para luego detenerse en seco cuando asimiló bien lo que había dicho el rubio. La chica a la que amaba consideraba infinitamente superior a su novio que a él. Y él acababa de preguntarle si algún día lo consideraría superior a Harry Potter. Su novio. Así que la chica a la que Malfoy quería tanto era…- ¿Yo?- preguntó desconcertada la chica. Y entonces, preso de un impulso Malfoy la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó hasta una callejuela cercana y vacía. Y aunque su primera frase fue "lamento no tener un pensadero aquí" no hizo falta. Porque le narró todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos de tal forma que la pelirroja casi podía ver las imágenes en su cabeza. Le explicó como él había reparado en ella en la librería, lo asustado que estuvo cuando supo que de todos a quienes podían haberse llevado a la cámara había sido ella, lo feliz que le hizo saber que Harry estaba interesado en Cho Chang y lo cobarde que se sentía por no dejar atrás todas las bobadas de su imagen y su sangre e invitarla al baile. La depresión de ver que salía con Michel Corner aunque secretamente aliviado de que no fuese Potter… Y así hasta el día en el que se encontraban. Iba además a verla a los partidos de las Arpías aunque siempre disfrazado para que no le reconociesen. Cuando terminó la explicación Ginny estaba casi en shock._

_- Todo ese tiempo…- murmuró.- Mucho antes que Harry…- volvió a susurrar casi más para sí misma que para él._

_- Si. Antes que "Harry"- respondió él con retintín haciendo que Ginny levantase la cabeza para mirarlo con dureza._

_- Fuiste un cobarde, Malfoy.- sentenció haciendo que el chico se encogiese sobre sí mismo._

_- ¿Acaso habría tenido alguna posibilidad?- replicó él.- Vamos, sé sincera. Te habrías reído en mi cara. Lo mismo habría hecho yo si de pronto Hermione Weasley hubiese salido de la nada para declarárseme.- finalizó contundente a sabiendas de que lo que decía era cierto y Ginny no podía negarlo.- Admito que mucha de la culpa fue mía. Por unos estúpidos prejuicios e ideales. Pero cuando tú apareciste en mi mundo yo ya era el enemigo de Potter y de tú hermano. Si por casualidad me hubieses aceptado me habrían hecho picadillo aunque ¿sabes qué? Eso no me habría importado. Pero tú me habrías rechazado sin piedad.- terminó en un suspiro._

_- Ya nunca lo sabremos Malfoy…- dijo ella tristemente._

_- Ves. Ni siquiera ahora que he sido sincero tengo la mínima oportunidad. Ni siquiera sabiendo que yo te quise mucho antes que Potter podrás verme como otra cosa que "ese mortífago traidor".-._

_- Malfoy yo…- murmuró la chica sintiendo, a su pesar, compasión por Malfoy. Después de todo ella había sentido lo mismo que él. Todos los años en los que Harry no había reparado en ella. Pero al final… Las cosas habían cambiado. Pensándolo bien tenía mucha suerte. Harry la había correspondido y la amaba. Malfoy jamás tendría esa suerte. La vida no iba a darle esa sorpresa.-._

_- La vida a mí no me tiene deparada esas sorpresas que tú dices, Ginny.- habló él tristemente. Ginny se sorprendió al ver como él expresaba en voz alta lo que ella había pensado y creyó justo que Malfoy, a quien todos siempre verían como "ese mortífago traidor" que no conocería el sentimiento de ser correspondido (al menos no mientras estuviese enamorado de ella) y que había sentido la misma sensación que Ginny durante muchos más años que ella y, seguramente, más dolorosa, se merecía una sorpresa.- Bueno, será mejor qu…-La boca de Ginny sobre la suya hizo morir la frase que tenía en los labios. Se quedó rígido un momento, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era real y la correspondió. Los labios de la chica eran mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado nunca y los besó con pasión pero con delicadeza a la vez. Cuando Ginny abrió la boca para dejar a sus lenguas jugar juntas definitivamente creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación y que algo tan bueno no podía ser real. El beso se tornó brusco y demandante y Draco no pudo evitar empujarla contra la pared de la callejuela para besarla con ardor. Cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de ella para apretarla posesivamente contra sí y notar como la chica entrelazaba los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Pegó mucho más su cuerpo contra ella temeroso de que lo rechazase el notar su excitación, pero ella no hizo nada de eso sino que con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciar su cabello. No podía creerselo. Aquello era perfecto. Pero entonces entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver como Ginny mantenía los suyos abiertos. Y la magia acabó._

_Se separó de ella tembloroso. Mientras la chica se peinaba con los dedos y le sonreía fulgurante._

_- Esto… Tú no…- A Malfoy le costaba encontrar las palabras que explicasen lo que quería decir pero no hicieron falta._

_- No. No había sentimientos en ese beso.- dijo ella con simpleza.- Al menos no amorosos. Pero después de lo que me has contado… He pensado que incluso tú, "ese mortífago traidor" te merecías que la vida te diese una sorpresa.- finalizó haciendo sonreír a Malfoy.- Amo a Harry, Draco.- añadió ella haciendo que el corazón del rubio se detuviese para luego latir aún más deprisa. Lo primero por la sencilla afirmación que ella había hecho y lo segundo por como había pronunciado su nombre. Sin odio, sin rencor.- Pero ¿sabes? No me parece tan mala idea que nuestros hijos puedan enamorarse algún día.- Ginny sonrió tiernamente._

_- Gracias, Ginny.- habló el todavía con la voz ronca.- Muchas gracias.-._

_- No ha sido un favor, Malfoy. Así que no me agradezcas nada.- dijo ella ya en tono más serio.- Mejor dicho… No hay nada que agradecer.- finalizó secamente saliendo del callejón. Pero al doblar la esquina Malfoy pudo ver como de reojo miraba hacia atrás y sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa. Esos labios que el acababa de besar._

Ginny Weasley no le amaba. Amaría siempre a Harry Potter. Y esa era el mayor motivo entre los miles que se le podían ocurrir para odiar a Harry Potter. Pero tras ese beso la verdad es que (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) su odio por Harry Potter disminuyó hasta quedarse en una mera antipatía.

Y (aunque de nuevo jamás lo admitiría) no le importaba que solo le cayese antipático. Después de todo, lo quisiera o no, tendría que ir comenzando a congraciarse con él o si no en la boda de sus hijos el ambiente iba a ser muy tenso.

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Malfoy sobresaltando a Astoria, que se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Scorpius que acababa de cumplir tres años.

- ¿Sucede algo, cariño?- preguntó la mujer a su esposo.- ¿Algo chistoso en el periódico?- preguntó haciendo referencia al Profeta que su marido estaba leyendo sentado en un sillón.

- No, nada. Una noticia algo cómica.- dijo él sin darle importancia para dejar el periódico en la mesita de al lado y levantarse para coger a Scorpius en sus brazos.- ¡Ven aquí, campeón! ¡Vamos a probar tu escoba nueva!- exclamó llevándose al pequeño al jardín a jugar.- ¡Astoria, amor, ven! ¡No te pierdas como vuela!- gritó desde fuera Draco haciéndola sonreír.

Curiosa tomó el periódico revisando la página que había estado leyendo su marido, la de sociedad, y concluyendo que el único artículo mínimamente gracioso era el de un mago quien, tras un mal encantamiento de limpieza, había acabado con una escoba, una fregona y un trapo del polvo persiguiéndole por toda la casa, Astoria meneó la cabeza. Lo cierto es que Draco tenía un raro sentido del humor. Y sin darle más vueltas salió a contemplar como su hijo comenzaba a aprender a volar.

Lo que Astoria había pasado por alto era un artículo casi al final de la página dónde se podía leer:

**Y en este día felicitamos al salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter y a su esposa, la retirada cazadora de las Arpías, Ginebra Weasley por el nacimiento de su tercer hijo, una niña cuyo nombre ya nos ha sido confirmado. **

**¡Bienvenida al mundo, Lily Luna Potter!**

- No os quedeis hasta muy tarde fuera, Draco.- regañó Astoria a su marido.- O Scorpius cogerá frío como la otra vez.-.

- Tranquila… Diez minutos y entramos.- prometió su marido dándole un suave beso en los labios. Cuando la mujer entró en la casa se giró para mirar a su hijo, suspendido sobre la escoba, tan parecido a él.- Oye, Scor…- comenzó tiernamente Draco.- ¿No te gustaría tener una novia?-.

- No se "ques" eso- balbuceó el chiquillo que ya sabía hablar bastante bien aunque con algunos errores.

- Pues es una chica a la que quieres mucho y con la que un día puedes casarte. Como tú mamá y yo.- añadió Draco haciendo que el niño abriese mucho sus ojos. Del mismo gris que los de Draco.

- Bueno. Pero solo si ella me quiere también.- respondió haciendo que Draco se sorprendiese de lo avispado que era su hijo. Asintió con la cabeza para después volver a preguntarle.

- Y… ¿Qué te parece que se llame Lily?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lily…- Scorpius pareció pensárselo un momento para después añadir.- Si. Me gusta.- dijo mientras formaba una ligera sonrisa. El chiquillo no era muy expresivo. Se notaba que era Malfoy, Malfoy.

- Perfecto…- murmuró Draco sonriente.- Bueno, será mejor que entremos o mamá se enfadará conmigo.-. Scorpius se bajó obedientemente de la escoba y entraron en la casa.

Y aunque Draco sabía que aún faltaban muchos años antes de que esos dos se encontrasen en Hogwarts y que para aquel entonces Scorpius no recordaría jamás esa conversación (posiblemente no la recordaría ni al día siguiente) y que además él no podía obligarle a que se enamorase de Lily, no pudo evitar esperanzarse. Porque tal vez algún día la sangre Malfoy se uniría con… ¡Por Merlin! ¡La sangre de Potter! Aunque bueno… El prefería pensar que se uniría con la otra mitad que corría por las venas de la chiquilla recién nacida. Sangre Weasley. La de su madre. La de Ginny. Y aunque definitivamente Potter le había dado miles de motivos para odiarle (los dos primeros varones que había tenido se habían sumado a esa lista tan larga ya) también le había dado uno para comenzar a tenerle simpatía (mejor dicho una ligera simpatía): La futura esposa de su hijo. Otra carcajada sobresaltó a Astoria, cuando ya estaban cenando.

- ¿Pero tan gracioso te ha parecido lo del hechizo de limpieza?-.

- ¿Eh?-.

FIN

**Bueeeeno… Tenía este fic medio escrito desde hace tiempo y hoy me ha entrado la inspiración y he decidido terminarlo. Yo soy pro Harry y Ginny, como creo que aun a pesar de todo se nota en el fic, pero me gusta la hipotética pareja de Lily Luna y Scorpius así que decidí hacer esto como una especie de prólogo de un posible futuro fic que haga de esos dos. No pongo fecha, porque soy muy lenta en actualizar y tengo otro fic de Naruto al que debo mi atención (sobretodo después de casi un año sin actualizar, desde aquí vuelvo a disculparme) pero en algún momento escribiré algo sobre esta pareja. Por el momento dejo este one-shot que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **

**Mata ne!**


End file.
